Fics pour les âmes perdues
by sarifa la lune
Summary: Recueil de courtes fic certaines tristes, d'autres mistérieuses qui traitent de la mort, de l'amitié et de souvenir. [ ca date un peu mais j'ai changer le titre et j'en n'ai ajouté deux nouvelles]
1. L'instant ou je fut aveugle

L'instant ou je fut aveugle  
  
Pourquoi???? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie? Pourquoi suis-je debout, marchant à l'aveuglette, sans but, dans l'obscuriter quasi total???? J'aimerais tant être coucher dans l'herbe, mes yeux fixant le néant, mon soufle, à jamais figer en moi... plus aucun soucis à me faire et sans se vide qui me grugeais depuis tellement d'année.  
  
Pourtant ce n'est point le cas.... trébuchant et tombant... je ferme les yeux sur la vériter, reniant le moment ou je fut aveugle.  
  
J'aurrais aimer oublier ses quelques secondes.... secondes qui séparaient...l'instant ou mes amis étaient en vie et ou ils s'écroulèrent ensemble.... oubliant se qu'ils venait de se produire, dans l'herbe.... ou plutot sur le cimetière de tant d'autre victimes....Victimes injuste du moment ou je fut......aveugle.  
  
Flash back  
  
Il se tenait devant moi, baguette à la main... J'apercevais autour de moi, des éclaire de lumière tantot de couleur rouge ou tantot de couleur verte. Des cris emplissait mes oreilles mais j'était tellement concentrer sur lui que j'en oubliais les autre.....  
  
-Harry Potter.... mais quelle surprise de te voir ici....  
  
Je ne répondit pas à sa remarque mais je fut frapper de plein fouet par un puissant Endoloris. Je ne put résister à l'envie de hurler.... et quand enfin l'effet du sortilège disparue... je vie que Voldemort c'étais aprocher de moi et que dans ses yeux rouge brillait une lueur de démence.  
  
Je me suis relever avec peine, je pouvais entendre les hurlement de Sirius qui m'ordonait de m'enfuire mais je ne pouvais pas... mon honneur et aussi l'honneur de mes parents, graver dans ma chair, me disait de lui faire face...  
  
J'aurrais du l'écouter...  
  
-Alors, Potter... je te propose un duel.............  
  
-J'accèpe....  
  
Mais j'eu point le temps de répondre qu'il me lancait un premier sortilège, j'étais clouer sur place, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ma fin étais proche, non, c'étais impossible... pas maintenant, je me concentrais tellement fort.... je voulais tellement me relever.... me battre. puis, comme par miracle mes bras bougèrent et quand j'ouvrit les yeux Voldemort me regardait avec stupeur:  
  
-Mais comment???? Raison de plus pour te tuer.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur moi mais je réussi à éviter le avada kedavra en roulant sur le coter. Quand je fut debout, je lancais tellement de sortilège sur voldemort que je ne voyais plus que lui, je hurlais à plein poumon....  
  
J'entendis pas Ron crier, ni hermionne tomber  
  
Ou Sirius qui.... qui rendit son dernier soufle  
  
Tout se que j'entendais: le rire sinistre de Voldemort...  
  
Fin du fash back  
  
Étendu dans l'herbe, au pied d'un grand saule, je m'endormis et j,ouvrit les yeux, j'entendis une voix:  
  
-Harry, suis moi  
  
Sirius me tendais la main. Je me posait point de question et je lui tendis la main et en me retournant, je vis mon corp.... un sourir au lèvre...  
  
  
  
Fin 


	2. 7 ans ont passer

J'ai décider de faire plusieur courte histoire triste en les postant toute ici... vous me direz se que vous en penser!!!  
  
7 ans on passer....  
  
Je ferme ma valise... peut être pas pour la dernière fois mais en se lieu, oui. Sept ans on passer, dans se lieu magique, ou parfois j'ai pleurer ou souvent j'ai ris....  
  
Je lance un regard circulaire sur la pièce....  
  
Cinq lit a baldequin.... sagement disposer dans la pièce circulaire. Par les grande fenêtre, s'infiltre discrètement les rayon rougeoyants du soleil... c'est ma dernière nuit, mon dernier banquet.  
  
Jamais je n'oublirais cet endroit.... tout ses moment graver dans mon coeurs... ou ses détail parfois si insignifiant on pour moi maintenant un grande importance..... car il me rapelle ces septs années passer en se haut lieu.  
  
Le banquet est délicieux, j'endent les rire des élève plus jeune mais.... dans les yeux des plus vieux... un lueur de tristesse.... comme j'aimerais jamais partire.  
  
La nuit tombe et je regarde le plafond magique étoiler.... pour la dernière fois je le verrais....  
  
Mon someil est remplis de délicieux souvenir  
  
À mon réveille je vois sangloter les filles de mon dortoire, on s'étreint, on pleure ensemble, les yeux rougis nous dessendont à la sale commune....  
  
Je porte atention à chaque détaille, les armoirie, les vieux fauteuilles défoncer je ne peut empêcher les larme de couler....  
  
Je voix par une des fenêtres.... la colone de fumer que produit la locomotive rouge....  
  
  
  
le départ est imminent  
  
Je monte dans le train... mes comagnons essayant en vain de cacher leur tristesse....  
  
Je regarde par la fenêtre et... au loin.... j'apercois les plus haute tour du château... encore une fois... mon coeur se sèrre  
  
Je dis adieu à mon château.  
  
Les année passeront  
  
Les génération se sucèderont  
  
Mais jamais je n'oublirais  
  
Les 7 année passer en se lieu secret.  
  
Fin 


	3. Mourir à la lune

Voici une autre petite histoire.... désoler pour les faute mais je suis nul en orthgraphe... cet fic je l,aime moin... enfin, si y'en n,a qui veulle m'aider dans la corection des fautes... pas de problème!!!  
  
Mourrir à la lune  
  
Dans la vie, on n'a rarement le choix..... Surtout pas moi, atteind de lycantropi depuis ma tendre enfance.... je meurt à chaque pleine lune.  
  
J'ai jamais rien demander.... Pourtant on m'a offert la soufrance éternelle.  
  
Personne ne peut imaginer la douleur que l'on recent... Quand le loup qui est en nous prend le dessu sur l'humain rationnelle. Notre corp, notre esprit se métarmorphose en quelque chose d'ignoble....  
  
Je suis rentrer à Poudlard.... avec l'ordre de cacher ma terrible maladie. Tout les professeur me soutenais... Mais le grand albus Dumbledore fut le plus présent...  
  
Je serais jamais asser reconnaisant  
  
Cependant, comme j'aimerais mourir, ne plus avoir cet soufrance à endurer. C'est si horible, je sais que je peut tuer contre ma volonter... déchirer des famille en entier, tansformer des être inoscent en monstre.  
  
C'est se que je suis un monstre, un être dont toute la planète veut se voir débarasser. Sauf peut être mes quelques amis...  
  
Eux aussi je les remercis...  
  
Il son devenu pour moi: Cornedru, Patmol, queudever. Pendant les nuit de pleine lune, ils m'accompagnaient, me rendant ainsi un peu plus humain....  
  
Mais suis-je encore un humain???? Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre... Sous mon apparence humaine, se cache une bête de la nuit.  
  
À tout les mois, je meur sous la lune, elle me tu, moi Rémus Lupin..... Loup garou jusqu'a ma fin  
  
  
  
Fin 


	4. une vie de plus ou de moins

Une vie de plus ou de moins  
  
C'est fou comme tout semble dépeuplé quand un être vous manque... Comme si tout autour de vous était mort mais pourtant... Une seule personne manque à l'appelle et cette personne était mon meilleur ami.  
  
Il me disait: une vie de plus ou de moins... Je ne comprenais pas le sens... Maintenant qu'il a disparu... Je suis pas sûr de comprendre plus...  
  
Il a disparu... Sans trop me dire pourquoi... J'aurais pu l'empêcher mais j'entends encore ses mots:  
  
-Ron... recule... c'est moi qu'il doit tuer, pas toi.  
  
J'ai vu l'éclair de lumière verte le frapper de plein fouet.  
  
Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est quand j'ai vu ses yeux... Aucune vie ne les animait, ne les faisait vivre...  
  
C'était officiel, il était mort, en se sacrifiant.  
  
Au même instant... Voldemort tombait en poussière.  
  
Harry était toujours couché dans l'herbe quand tout se termina... Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver... Même les mangemorts avait cessé le combat.  
  
Je voulais me réveiller... Il n'est pas mort, il allait se lever et marcher, un sourire triomphant, mais les yeux remplient d'une lassitude que seuls ceux des adultes devraient avoir...  
  
Mais non...  
  
Il restait étendu, sans bouger... Mais les yeux grands ouverts... Avec un pâle sourire aux lèvres, le sourire d'un enfant malade.  
  
Il avait rejoint ses parents... C'était officiel... Je ne rêvais pas... Mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.  
  
Ça fait 10 ans qu'il est mort, je suis Auror... Je traque les derniers partisans de Voldemort... Maintenant je comprends le sens de cette phrase: Une vie de plus ou de moins.  
  
Harry est mort en sauvant des milliers de vie. Une vie de moins, parmi des milliers de vivants, ne fait pas une grande différence... Mais si c'était des milliers de morts parmi un survivant... là voila la différence.  
  
Il s'est donc sacrifié dans le but de nous sauver... Tous... Il est une fois de plus entré dans l'histoire mais c'est en étant mon ami que je vais toujours me souvenir de lui: Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Fin 


	5. la fin

La fin  
  
C'est fou comme le temps peut paraître long quand tout autour de soi s'écroule... Que son passé, déjà mystérieux, tombe en poussière... C'est comme si on n'avait jamais existé. Je regarde, impuissant, la mort de mon château, de mon passé mais aussi de mon avenir...  
  
J'étais assis dans un grand fauteuil, j'entendais Fred et George manigancer leur prochaine farce pour leur dîner, Hermione lisait un de ses grands grimoires et Ron travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Mes pensées s'envolaient vers la prochaine année de scolarité à Poudlard... Oui, je suis... Ou plutôt, j'étais en sixième.  
  
Je me demandais comment allait se terminer tout ça.... Voldemort était pratiquement au summum de ses pouvoirs et les morts se multipliaient... Je savais que tout le monde comptait sur moi mais... Si j'avais été plus fort, plus puissant... Voldemort serait mort depuis longtemps...  
  
Tout à coup, il y eut un grand bruit, comme un grand coup de tonnerre puis... Les flambeaux tombèrent de sur leurs socles pour enflammer les armoiries et les tapisseries, des cris de panique s'élevaient de partout... Tout le monde se précipitait vers la sortie...  
  
Je courais entre Ron et Hermione, je voyais des élèves de d'autres maisons assommés par les pierres qui se décrochaient du plafond... Les personnages des tableaux suppliaient les élèves de les amener... Mais personne ne le faisait...  
  
Il y avait des corps partout mais aussi des cris de peur et des pleures... Puis... Dans des cris de panique, le sol se déroba sous les pieds d'Hermione. J'ai réussi à la rattraper de justesse, ses yeux étaient noyés par les larmes, je sentais sa main glisser:  
  
-Harry, promet moi de ne jamais m'oublier.  
  
-Non, je... Je vais réussir à te faire remonter...  
  
-Promet-le moi...  
  
-Oui... Oui, je te le promets..  
  
Et elle lâcha ma main, je la vis tomber... Me lancer un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans le noir... Elle était morte à présent... Elle... Elle ne serait plus jamais là.  
  
Quand je me suis relevé, Ron était sous le choc de la mort d'Hermione...  
  
-Ron, dépêche-toi, on doit sortir... On va mourir sinon...  
  
-Ça n'a plus d'importance... Maintenant...  
  
Je le pris par le bras, mais il se débattit:  
  
-Crois-tu vraiment qu'Hermione voudrait que tu meurs??  
  
-Non...  
  
-Alors viens.  
  
On se mit à courir, je le tenais toujours par la main, mais soudainement il me lâcha, je me retournais, puis je vis un bloc de pierre ensanglantée à côté de Ron toujours debout:  
  
-Adieu Harry...  
  
Il tomba sur le sol... le bloc l'avait frappé à la tête... Mes meilleurs amis étaient morts... Je n'avais plus rien à faire que d'aller les rejoindre mais... Au dernier instant, une pensée m'effleura l'esprit et me redonna le courage de me battre...  
  
Je sortis du château entouré des survivants... Certain portait leurs amis blessés. J'étais heureux de constater que quelques professeurs étaient vivants, mais en me retournant vers le château mon coeur se serra... Il était en train de mourir, la magie... S'effritait... Il serait le tombeau de plusieurs élèves dont mes meilleurs amis...  
  
Je voyais des élèves pleurer sur le corps de leurs amis qu'ils avaient courageusement sortis des décombres, une larme coula le long de ma joue quand je vis Pomfresh recouvrir le corps sans vie de Fred tandis que George hurlait sa peine...  
  
Quand tout fut calmé, moi et quelques survivants partirent explorer les décombres à la recherche de survivants et pour sortir les corps... En fouillant, je vis le grimoire que lisait Hermione, le parchemin sur lequel Ron avait fait son devoir, mais aussi une bannière de la maison des Griffondors... J'ai compris à ce moment là que c'était le temps de... Recommencer.  
  
Fin 


	6. une famille pour moi

Une Famille pour moi  
  
Par Sarifa La Lune  
  
Une famille pour la majoriter des enfants, c'est un père et une mère, présent et aimant. Pas un oncle et une tante horrible qui vous force à faire une quantiter incroyable de tache ménagère, qui vous a fais dormire pandant 11 ans dans un placard ou les araigners vous grimpe sur les jambes pandant la nuit ou vous force a aprendre à ne pas pleurer même si pour un enfant c'est tout a fais normale d'exprimer ses sentiments..... Mais non, pour moi c'étais interdit... je devais me taire, être muet et me plier au exigence.....  
  
Je n'ai donc pas vécu d'enfance...... J'ai jamais jouer avec mon père, ni ris avec ma mère.... Il m'on abandonner....  
  
Il manque 11 ans de ma vie.... 11 ans ou j'ai passer inapercu.... ou j'ai jamais eu de vrai cadeau.... Comme j'aurais aimer avec une tout petite cartes, un tout petit soldat de plomb ou même.... selement la vériter sur la mort de mes parents.... Mais non.... même sa m'a été interdit....  
  
Combien de fois.... la nuit, tandis que je sentait les araigner monter le long de mes jambes, je me mettais à pleurer en silence... seul les larmes coulais le long de ma joue... je me permettait que de faible gémissement, hurlant en silence toute la douleur qu'un jeune garçon de 5 ans pouvais avoir en son coeur....  
  
Mon cousin me ruait de coup, mes jambe... maigre et noueuse étais couvete de bleu et de marque douloureuse.... je ne pouvais pas m'enfuire, ni me cacher..... et encore moin me plaindre.... si j'ausais parler... c'étais pas Dudley qui me frappais mais mon oncle, du même coup... pas de nourriture pour plusieur jours....  
  
Quand la maladis m'attaquais..... on me soignait à peine.... il souhaitais ma mort.... Je le souhaitais aussi... mes parents m'aurrais acueillit et il m'aurais donner mon enfance..... cet partit de ma vie qui me manque.  
  
Je n,ai pas de famille... pas d'enfance..... tout se que j'ai.... un vide, noir, sombre. Tout se que je demande.... une famille pour moi, une famille pour m'aimer, m'aider dans les moment ou...ou la vie nous semble insuportable......  
  
Moi, ma vie est insuportable depuis toujours...... Faites que mon enfer cesse, donner moi se qui me manque.... une vrai famille  
  
  
  
Fin 


	7. la cape

La cape  
  
Le bruissement feutrer d'une cape Dans le long couloir désert Les flambeaux, dont la flamme vassille Éclaire faiblement celui qui se faufille dans le noir  
  
Le hulument d'un hibou résonne dans le silence La lune, haute dans le ciel Étend sa lumière Comme de longs bras vous enlacant  
  
Oh, une ombre, mystérieuse Le couloir désert renferme un secret Quelqu'un, seul sous sa cape À la recherche d'une âme charitable  
  
La nuit noir ne peut ressentire Les sentiments douloureux du fugeur Masquer par sa longue cape Il fuit la réaliter  
  
Regoindre la lune Son but, son idéal Dans se monde ou il est abandonner Il souhaite sa fin, ne plus avoir de fardeau à suporter  
  
Il passe devant les tableaux endormie Tous savent qui se cache sous les reflets argenter de la cape Le bruit d'une larme qui s'écrase au sol Brisse dans un frémissement, le silence de plomb  
  
Son but, sa destination Au somment de la tour il se tien Le rebord de la fenêtre l'acceuille Il est près à plonger  
  
Il laisse tomber sa cape Mais seul son ombre s'étire sur le mur Il regarde une dernière fois la lune Son coeur se sère à l'idée de quiter ses amis  
  
Il ferme ses yeux et plonge Le vide défile autour de lui L'aire sifle à ses oreille Il oublit tout et attend de choc final  
  
Un bruit sourd retenti, personne n'y prête vraiment attention Vacant à leur occupation Pendant que l'âme du fugueur s'élève vers l'éterniter  
  
La lune, brillant haut dans le ciel Couvre le corps innanimer Ses yeux ouvert Fixe une dernière fois les étoiles de la nuit.  
  
Un bruissement de feuille, brisse le silence Une créature, tapis dans le noir S'avance à pas de loup Vers la silouhette étendu sur le sol  
  
Un chien noir, au yeux d'ambre S'aproche, la lune guide ses pas Une voix dans sa tête résonne Une sourde terreure envahie son esprit.  
  
Quand son regard croisa celui du fugueur Son coeur, s'arrêta Il se mit a hurler à la lune On venait de lui enlever un de ceux qui l'avait aider  
  
Les porte s'ouvrit Dans une tempête de sanglot que le sage Dumbledore Pointa sa baguette sur le corps sans vie essayant en vain de le ramener.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue rider Il couvrit son corp avec la banière du lion Les couleur du courage pour celui qui aurra vécu Toute sa vie dans l'ombre du survivant 


End file.
